


The Grace of it all

by TMCL_247



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cause 'Returning Home' can't be complete without one pairing reuniting again</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grace of it all

 

 

 

_Ring, ring..... Ring, ring... Ring..._

 

"Ciao? Ah, Ms Shaw, it's good to.... Oh.... I... See..."

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Shaw witnesses a boy grab the gelato out of the hand of the little girl playing along the harbour, before pushing her to the ground. The little girl cries, sitting on the floor, as she watches the small boy walking away.

Standing up, Shaw cups what's left of the contents in her hand, and waits. As the small boy passes her happily, skipping and licking the gelato, Shaw drops the remaining breadcrumbs discreetly into the boy's hair, secretly smirking.

As the boy screams from a short distance behind Shaw, Shaw turns to witness the sea gulls flocking towards him and pecking his head, followed by the snatching of his gelato before the boy runs off screaming as the birds continue to chase him.

Witnessing this in the distance, Grace chuckles as she pays the shop keep for her additional purchase. Walking towards Shaw, she first stops next to the little girl, helping her to stand up. As Grace brushes off the dust and straightens the little girl's dress again, the little girl stops sniffling. Grace, gently wipes away what's left of her tears, and then hands her the cone of gelato that she had just purchased.

"Grazie Signora!" As the little girl's pout turns into a beaming smile before running off in delight.

Standing up again, Grace makes her way to Shaw, who has now turned her expression back to her neutral self. Grace chuckles as she reaches Shaw, and turns her in the right direction before looping her arm around her as they walk back together. Quickly snapping her mouth shut again, Shaw couldn't help but let Grace have her way, her warmth was too much for Shaw to reject.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

"Harry”, as Root looks away from Finch's gaze, “You're making a girl blush", Root comments shyly as she dips her head down towards the table.

"I'm Sorry Ms Groves,” shaking his head and breaking his stare, “Root, it's just... I'm so glad... No, I'm so very happy to see you again!" As a beaming smile spreads across Finch's face.

They sit in comfortable silence, enjoying each others company for a moment.

"How are you .."

"Dealing with the I nearly died scenario?" Root teases, but there was no humour behind her words.  "Each day gets easier. Learning to not hold on to things so tightly is a little more difficult", as she looks to Shaw and Grace in the distance, walking back to them.

Also spotting them, "how is Ms Shaw, coping?" Finch looks hesitantly at Root.

Smiling, "she's...", but her eyes betray her.

Finch nods just as Grace and Shaw return to the table, Grace laughing while Shaw holds her usual stoic face. Grace glances at Finch, who instantly knows that they were up to some mischief, and returns Grace's smile in acknowledgement of it.

 

"Lunch ladies?" As Finch stands and takes the newly purchased coffee beans from the table.

Root pats Shaw on the leg, and Shaw stands to help Finch prepare the food.

"She has a good heart, even though she denies it", teases Grace as she watches Root.

Root instantly looks away, embarrassed like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Laughing lowly at Root's embarrassment, "you know", as Root turns to look at Grace, "she looks at you the same way...." Grace pauses to let Root recover from her now fully blushing face. "Harold is worried about you, about both of you."

Root stops nodding as she feels a hand softly touch her chin and slowly turning her head before the hand drops again. Now looking straight at Grace "but you have each other. A battle is already half won when you find someone who chooses to walk beside you, everyday" she encourages as Grace's gaze now goes from Root to Harold in the kitchen mixing up the salad while Shaw fiddles with the coffee machine, poking her head around it and wondering where to fill the water.

Root, looking across to Grace, finds her gazing and smiling at the simple kitchen scene.  Such a genuine smile.  Root catches herself in awe of the simple and yet graceful way she views this world.

 

Sitting on the Finch couple's porch, looking out into the Tyrrhenian, the water is calm and soothing as the beaming sun glistens the sea. The cool breeze touches them, letting them enjoy the otherwise scorching hot day. They bask in each other's company, hiding even if it is just momentarily, from the harshness of everyday life.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Insert: Cht 14 of fanfic Continuation - Season 6


End file.
